Legends of Panem
by cooperoli
Summary: The heros of the rebellion have had their turn, and have tried to forget the horrors of the past. This story follows Liam Hawthorne and the other victor's children in their stuggles to balance safety and love with adventure and hatred. During this tale, the Legends of Panem will become a reality... Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!  (though i wish i did!)

This is my first fanfiction so please review and be nice!

Happy Hunger Games!

* * *

Chapter one

My alarm goes off at about 5:30 in the morning. It's May, so at this time of day it's neither dark nor light. I slide out of my scratchy bed sheets, being careful not to wake my younger brother Isaac, who sleeps on the opposite side of the room to me.

I try to pull on my hunting gear whilst making as little noise as possible. It's nothing special, just a few of my dad's old clothes and a worn pair of boots. I suppose I should get new ones but one of the things you need to know about me is that I hate change.

I do my usual morning warm up, which is only a few push ups and stretches, but hunting can be quite demanding, so it is necessary. Once I have finished I make my way down stairs to the kitchen and find that the room is filled with the mouth-watering scent of hot porridge. This can mean only one thing. Nightshade is ready.

We are a very close family, us Hawthornes. There are my mother and my father, who met in district two before I was born. Of course there is me, Liam, the oldest of the children at 15, the star hunter of the family and the spitting image of my father. There are my sisters, Ruby, Fern and Nightshade, who are all 12 and have VERY different personalities I can tell you, and there is my brother Isaac, who is 10 tomorrow.

Nightshade comes into the kitchen and tells me "I've cooked breakfast."

As the joker of the clan I say "Remote control cooking, as usual."

She doesn't laugh. I don't think I've ever seen her smile. Nightshade has this thing about asking questions about everything and thinking way too much. Dad doesn't know where she gets it from. Some people probably find Nightshade creepy, due to her dark hair that covers her face like some sort of veil and her piercing green eyes. She doesn't talk much either, but she listens, remembers, learns. My sister might be a little strange, but she is clever, and I would trust her with my life.

I begin to eat the breakfast she prepared, and I daydream. I really want an adventure. I am tired of living this sheltered life here. I want to travel, meet people, make my mark. I want to be remembered.

As soon as I am finished Nightshade looks up from her book and says "Ready?"

I head for the door and smile, so that I don't even have to reply. She knows what to do now. We head out of our cottage on New Seam lane, and head for the forest. It's separated from us by a huge fence, that used to be electrified, but now serves no purpose what so ever. It's legal to enter the woods now, so I don't know why they didn't tear it down. I asked Dad about it once, but he just said that it made people feel safe, and it played an important part of our history, whatever that means. How can a fence be important to history?

As soon as we enter the forest I instantly feel alive. I grab my bow from our hollow log and Nightshade takes the knives. Like I said, we are not stupid. We know it's not safe to go into the forest unarmed, so we hide weapons. Mom would kill us if she found out, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. The forest is my sanctuary, my home. I can relax here, let my instincts take hold. I can forget about everything for a few hours, and become the animal that I was born to be.

"Lets see if we can catch Isaac a birthday treat" I say to Nightshade, striding through the thick undergrowth.

"All right." she whispers "I'll check my traps." Then before I know it she is gone, just like that. Like a ninja. Now I am alone, which I really don't mind. Another thing you need to know about me is that I hate people and I have no friends. It took me ages to get used to my family, and my own experiences tell me that the more friends you have the more people can hurt you. Friends are a weakness.

I tread slowly, listening for my prey. My bow is loaded and ready to fire at the slightest sound, so I can be sure of a quick kill. Then I see it, an enormous turkey, pecking at the bugs down by the narrow stream. I take a step forward and it moves. Damn. A turkey would be a great party dinner. I know that I could still get it though, I just have to move downwind. That way it wouldn't be able to smell me.

I keep my ears open as I follow the stream. I walk through the water, because although it is shallow it is fast-moving, and the noise of the water will disguise my footsteps. Also, no tracks are left when you walk through water. I like to be isolated, and I always get paranoid that someone will murder me if they can find me. Silly, I know.

I take in a long breath as I draw my bow. From here I have a clear shot of the bird, and it is too stupid to find me. I calm myself. The wind is strong today, so if I fire slightly to the left….. Bulls eye!

The arrow hit the animals jugular, killing it instantly. That's as humane as it gets. I promised my dad years ago that no matter what happens, I wouldn't become a monster, or kill another child, or build any kind of bombs. For some reason it meant a lot to him; he was crying when he spoke to me. But a promise is a promise.

I stare at my kill, inspecting it carefully. It is an old bird, and it has tons of meat on it. This will fill us easily. I look up at the tree canopy and sing a melody. It's a signal. There are birds called mockingjays that replicate human songs. I listen to the echoes fill the woods and wait for Nightshade to appear. It won't take her long; she has some crazy skills.

As for the tune, well, Dad calls it Rue's lullaby. He told me once that he had seen it on an old television show. We use it when we are out in the forest and are separated, and want to find each other. It's pretty easy to remember.

Sure enough, Nightshade finds me, and she presents me with her game bag as soon as she is close.

"Two rabbits and a squirrel." she says proudly.

"I did better." I tease.

"Not a chance."

"Really?" I step aside, revealing the feathery bird to her.

"Wow!" she exclaims, a rare smile on her face "How did you?"

"Skill, Shade. A whole lot of skill" I reply coolly "So do you want to take the meat home and I'll join you once I get some herbs?"

"And berries." Nightshade adds "And flowers for mum."

"Yeah, good thinking."

"Okay, I'll see you later." she says. Then she throws her bag on her back ,picks up the turkey and begins the short trek back to district twelve.

I am happier searching for greens, but I don't know why. By the afternoon I've collected heaps and shot another rabbit. I haven't even had lunch. Told you I was skilled. Everything was going great until I heard something. A noise. Speech. Laughter. Singing. I ran toward it to see what was going on. Even though this place was open to the public, I was the only one who came here. Well, my family and I practically own this forest; I am the king. These people are trespassers.

I find them in a clearing, but I don't want them to see me, so I hide in a shrub. There are three of them. They have painted a large target on a tree a way in front of me and a blonde boy about the triplets age is standing very close to me, practising archery. A woman who looks an awful lot like dad is standing by him. She has a long brown braid down her back, and I think she is trying to help him learn to shoot properly. "Stand up straight" she says softly, "Breathe in, pull back the string and….fire!" the boy releases and hit's the target dead in the centre.

This seems to be competition of mine for archery king.

I scan the rest of the clearing and see a fallen log surrounded by bluebells. Those would be perfect for mother. But I have to find a way to get these impostors to leave first. On the log sit's a girl. She is beautiful. She looks like the other woman, who I assume is her mother, only she has deep blue eyes. She seems oblivious to what goes on around her as she sketches frantically in her pad. I wonder what she is drawing.

I don't wait long before a tremendous gust of wind sends the pages flying.

"Noooooo!" the girl wails as she tries to catch them before they disappear forever. One of the papers flies straight towards me and I catch it with ease. It's an emasculate sketch of a peacock, displaying its magical feathers. I smile and tuck it into my pocket. It's really special. Maybe I can find a use for it.

"It's okay sweetheart." says the mother "Rye and I will help you find them." Within minutes the girl is holding her stack of pictures and smiling sweetly. "Thanks" she says happily.

"Don't mention it." The boy shouts "Because I am the king of this forest and all who are in here, both plants and creatures alike, will obey me!"

That tears it. It's one thing to come into my forest to clown around, but to claim it's yours? Well! These people need to be taught a lesson. I stare at my arrows. They are extremely well crafted. Smooth edges and sharp point. The kind that does more damage being pulled out than it does going in. The word Hawthorne is written in blue ink on the bottom of the arrow. Dad says it's so we know who or what we kill. For sure. It's proof, or evidence. I know it could both put me in or keep me out of prison one day.

I clearly can't kill them. They're talented; it would be a shame to lose that level of talent. Plus I promised dad and I would wind up in prison if I shot them anyway. No, I have to scare them. I look at the arrow, still firmly in the tree in front and I have an idea.

I stand up slowly. The family doesn't notice because they are too busy stuffing their faces full of their picnic. I shoot quickly in a moment of anger. The arrow not only hit's the target, but split's the existing arrow in two, making me look much better then I am. The children both scream and I use that moment to climb up the tree to my right ASAP before they come looking for me.

The mother looks to where I was standing and then says to the kids. "Run home to Daddy. Quickly!"

Then they run off, still whimpering. The mother looks unfazed by my display, and goes over to inspect my arrow. I hear her gasp when she sees the name and then she looks at me again. "Gale?" she asks loudly "Are you there?"

This woman knows my father. I am glad I never killed her now. Dad would skin me alive. I don't answer her anyway, but I know I have to get out of there. I jump down from the tree and leg it, trying hard not to let her see my face. I am dead if I get caught now. Sadly, I didn't have chance to get the bluebells. Never mind.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that i do not own the hunger games!

Please review or better yet, follow me!

* * *

Chapter two

I arrive home and walk into the kitchen to find a plucked, gutted and cleaned turkey on the table. Isaac runs towards me and gives me a death hug. "Thank you so much Liam!" he cheers.

"Don't mention it bro." I reply.

"It's so cool that you and Nightshade can hunt." Isaac can be so excitable.

"Yes, it is." Mom says sarcastically. She hates me hunting because she thinks it's dangerous and that I can't look after myself. I'll show her one day.

"The important thing is that we are going to have a killer birthday meal tomorrow." Fern says. Fern has tons of confidence and is a natural-born leader. Sometimes she can be a bit big-headed though.

"Killer!" Ruby whines "I don't want anyone to get hurt" Ruby is the most girly and sweet 12-year-old I know, but she can take things too seriously sometimes.

"That's not what I meant Rubes." Fern replies

"Then why did you say it" Ruby interjects.

Then they argue like always. Isaac picks his side and makes more noise. It's very frustrating because they shout and scream so loudly that they can't hear people telling them to shut up. Nightshade then stands on the table and shouts "Guys! Cut it out!"

Then everything goes quiet. They listen to her, even if Nightshade is tiny. That proves that brains get more respect than brawn. It's unnatural for anyone to be silent in this household, especially Father, who hasn't said a word since I arrived home.

Then we hear a knock at the door. No-one ever knocks. The only visitors we ever get are Aunt Posy and her family and Uncle Vick with his wife. I have another uncle somewhere, but he fell out with dad a long time ago. Anyway, our visitors just let themselves in, so we know that if someone knocks is probably going to be bad news.

Dad gets up and goes to the door; I follow him. Standing there are two men in army uniform both at least 6 foot 7, who look as fearless and as intimidating as you can get. Then one says "I'm here to speak with Mr and Mrs Gale Hawthorne. I exchange glances with Dad and his eyes confirm that this is totally unexpected. "Certainly." Father replies as he controls his temper. "Do come in."

The minute the men come into our kitchen I'm aware of how much they fill up the space. It feels so claustrophobic. The kids stare at them with open mouths as the soldiers create an awkward silence. Then the man who hasn't yet spoken, clears his throat and that sets of a switch in Dad's head. "Ah, yes, Emiline, may I speak with you in the living room?"

Mother nods and puts the washing up back in the sink. "Kids wait here." she says nervously. This isn't good. Mother and Father used to be in the army, but they finished their contracts or something. The look in dad's eye had told me something was very wrong.

"What's the betting that Dad starts to yell?" Fern jokes with a huge grin. She grins when she is nervous. That means that she knows something is wrong too.

"I bet $2 that dad doesn't yell" Isaac states confidently.

"Then prepare to lose!"

We wait and wait and sure enough the yelling does start, but it's not dad. It's Mom.

"NO! WE ARE RETIRED! DOES THE PRESIDENT REALISE WHAT WE WENT THROUGH?! I AM NOT GOING TO GET CAUGHT UP IN THAT S**T AGAIN!"

Then Mother storms through, her eyes like waterfalls, and she sits on the wooden chair. She goes like this often, when she cries and we don't know why. Dad tells us he has no idea what causes he to get so upset, but he is a terrible liar. It has something to do with district two, and her army days. Never the less, we know how to deal with it. Ruby will often sing a happy song quietly into mothers ears

whilst hugging her, Fern will make a green tea to sooth mother, and Nightshade will sit on Mothers lap and be hugged.

Nightshade once told me: "A mother's job is to look after their kids. They are at their happiest doing so. So rather than me looking after mother when she has a funny turn, I let mother look after me. It gives her something to do and takes her mind off things. She doesn't need to know that I'm perfectly capable. "

Dad stares at mother through the open door for a moment, and then says "Gentlemen, I think you should leave." They walk through the door without saying a word. I think it's all over, but it's not. Just as dad goes to shut the door one of the men sticks his foot in the way. "There is no point in denying it Mr. Hawthorne. The call may come any day and you need to understand that it is your duty to respond."

Dad looks ready to explode. "I'll bear that in mind." he says "Bye." then he slams the door and stomps into the kitchen.

"Cough up!" Isaac shouts across at Fern. "I won the bet fair and square!"

"What bet?" Dad asks.

"Fern bet me $2 that you would shout and you didn't! So I won!"

Dad gives Fern the funniest look ever and her face goes as red as a radish. "Okay Isaac, a bet is a bet." she giggles. Then Fern reaches into her pocket and gives Isaac the money. He does his best evil laugh and then sprints to his room to hide the money.

" I bet they don't give the Mellarks this trouble." Dad says, bringing the 'incident' back up.

"Then ask them" Mother sighs. She is coming around a bit now.

"How?" Dad says, clearly frustrated by the events of today. "We haven't spoken since we were kids."

"Write a letter." I say, half listening.

"You what?"

"Write a letter." I repeat.

Dad thinks about my idea, then shouts "Boy, you are a genius! Fern, Fetch my pad and a pen."

Within a few minutes dad has composed a long letter, and hands it to me. "Give this to Mrs. Mellark. If you hurry you will get to the bakery before it closes." He orders.

So I begin the short walk to the centre of the district, and I look around. One or two people have been able to afford cars lately, so people avoid walking in the middle of the street. I see strong-looking builders who are putting up a mobile phone tower, so we can have round the clock contact. I notice that none of the buildings are particularly old, only the ones in victors village.

I arrive at the bakery just a short while before closing time. I walk in and find a man of a short height and big build. He smiles at me enthusiastically and says "What can I do for you son?"

"I have a package for Mrs. Mellark." I mumble. Like I said I hate people.

"Alright then, I'll go get her."

Then he walks over to the kitchen door and says "Katniss…"

"I'm telling you Peeta, Gale shot this arrow at mine as a warning. A threat. He wants me to keep out of the forest." Babbles a woman's voice.

"Katniss, there is someone here to see you."

"Okay then."

"Please, Please don't freak out."

"Why would I….You!"

She locks eyes with me and I back up. This is the woman I shot at earlier. She holds my arrow firmly in her palm and makes a lunge for me from over the counter. I am peeing myself and I really want to run, but Dad told me that sometimes, if you stand your ground people think your tougher than you are. So I don't move. "Gale, you rotten, self-absorbed Creep!" she screams.

Mr Mellark then comes to my rescue he pulls his wife away from me and into him. "Peeta let me go. Let me teach him a lesson!" she hollers.

"No."

"Please Peeta"

"No. Katniss, it's easy to see that this is not Gale. He has no wrinkles, and he is not that tall. You really don't think Gale has changed in all these years? He's just a boy."

In the corner of my eye I see a girl slide into the room whilst Mr. Mellark calms Mrs. Mellark down. I don't blame her. I would want to know what was going on if I heard all these shouts and screams. My thoughts wander for a few seconds to her sketching on the log in the woods. She was beautiful. Then I remember that I still have the drawing in my pocket. I should really give that back.

"So you have something for me?" Mrs. Mellark asks, now fully recovered from the shock. She sets the arrow down on the counter top and holds out her hands. "Ah, yes." I whisper "Here" I pass her the envelope and she gives me a forced smile. I assume that is some kind of apology. Not accepted. I grunt in reply.

Mrs. Mellark reads the letter, and the colour drains from her face. "Honey, could I have a word out back?" he nods and the she turns to me. "Could you wait here please? That would be lovely."

"Sure" I reply. I'm a man of few words.

I see the girl standing by the window. Now is my chance to talk to her. I have never had much of a problem talking to girls, but this feels odd. I have butterflies in my stomach for once. A voice in the back of my head tells me that it's good to feel this way. It means you like someone a lot, but I doubt that is true. I sigh and decide to pretend that everything is normal. Here goes…

"Hi." I say confidently.

The girl stops icing her cake for a second and looks up to face me. "Hello"

"I'm Liam." She looks amused. I don't find this funny.

"Nice to meet you Liam."

"I umm, think you dropped something in the forest earlier." That shocked her. Her mouth dropped 100 stories. Now it's my turn to be amused. "You shot that arrow?" she whispers

"Sure did. Don't tell on me though." I wink. That usually kills the ladies, winking.

"You seriously shot at me?"

"Well, at an arrow." I corrected. Her face went red with anger. "Anyway, I rescued your sketch."

I passed her the peacock drawing and she seemed to forget everything. "Thanks I guess." she grumbled. Then she continued to ice her cake.

After a while Mrs. Mellark returned from the back room. She stares at me for a few seconds and then says "You look so much like your Dad." I don't really know how to respond. I know we look similar, and I'm proud of that, but Mrs. Mellark said it like it was a bad thing. "Anyway, give this to your father." Then she hands another envelope to me along with the arrow. "And tell him that if he comes near us again he is a dead man." then she pushes me out the door quickly and changes the sign to closed. Rude!

I stand there, on the smooth path for a minute, contemplating what just happened. My arrow was being pinned on Dad. Crap. I am in some serious trouble. I notice that the streets are deserted. I don't really know what to do next. Just as I begin to take a step in the direction home, someone from behind shouts "Wait!" I swing round to see the girl behind me. Maybe I did get to her, like I wanted. "I wanted to thank you for rescuing my picture." she said shyly. She handed me a brown paper bag, as a token of thanks. "No worries." I call as she returns to the bakery. "See you around?"

"We'll see.." she says as she disappears.

I can't help but feel really smug about the whole thing. Another girl falls to heart-throb Hawthorne. Ha-ha!

So yes I hate people, and I suppose I am a bit of a loner, but that is what makes the girls like me. They love someone who is a bit mysterious and good-looking (if I do say so myself), so I take advantage of that and flirt with a few of them. I don't kiss every girl I see, I just establish a loose bond with those girls who could be of use to me someday. I don't get very close to anyone.

As soon as I am home, dinner is ready. I give dad the letter, and I decide that it would be better if I didn't tell him about the arrow. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. I am partly listening to the conversation at the dinner table. Dad is going on about some security scare. I just think about my brown paper bag, and what might be inside. Then it hits me: I never asked that girl her name. Idiot!

I gobble down my stew as fast as I can, and then I race upstairs to my room. I tip the contents of my bag out onto the bed. It is a loaf of freshly made bread, which smells amazing, and a note. I open it to find that it is the peacock drawing, only, on the bottom of the page, (which smells of cinnamon.) She has written : It's Rebecca, thanks for asking!

Rebecca. Has a kind of ring to it. Rebecca Mellark. I wonder if this girl is in my school. If so, I haven't been paying much attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

School really sucks, especially in the spring. Sure it's important, but spring is when nature comes out to play. I could be hunting right now, or exploring, but no, I'm stuck learning boring old math. I see now that Rebecca is in most of my classes. The bell goes for lunch, and I want to find her, to talk to her.

I try not to make it obvious that I'm looking for her. I don't know what is coming over me. For some reason I want to get to know her better, to have a friend for once. I spot her, sitting under a tree, reading.

As I approach her I notice that Big Barry Hopkins is doing the same. I don't think his intentions are so civil. "What you reading there Mellark?" he says, yanking the book from her hands.

"Barry, give that back. It's mine!" Rebecca exclaims. He laughs as he holds the book way to high for her to reach. He is acting like a seven-year old bully. Then Rebecca appears to have had enough, so she slaps him hard around the face. Barry goes purple, and shoves Rebecca into a nearby mud puddle. "You shouldn't have done that!" he roars as he goes to swing on her. Luckily I was there to stop him.

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you Hopkins?" I tease as I grab his arm. People are starting to gather around. They know that a fight is going to break out. "What's it to you Hawthorne?" Barry growls as he shoves me in the puddle next to Rebecca. He laughs at me and so does his gang, but I couldn't care less. I'll show him. "Liam, are you alright?" Rebecca asks nervously.

"I'm fine Rebecca. What about you? I say.

"Oh, this is sweet." Barry interrupts. "Looks like Mellark has herself a boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend." Rebecca protests.

But I could be. One day. I stare at Hopkins, and I pounce on him. My fist probably connects with his face about 20 times. I am covered in blood, and so is he.

"HOPKINS, HAWTHORNE. MY OFFICE!." The principal shouts. "NOW!"

So we break it off, and we sulk our way inside. We each get a stern telling off, and our parents are being informed. Knowing Father he will probably support me. We sit for the rest of the school day in detention, waiting for the last bell. When it goes, we both race out of the gates and don't say a word.

Rebecca comes over to me, and says "Thanks for that. You were very brave." I blush uncontrollably. Good thing no-one is around to see it. "Urm, do you want to come around to my house for tea this afternoon? It's my brother's birthday and we're having turkey for dinner." I say nervously.

She thinks about my proposition for a minute before saying "Sure. I'll tell Rye where I'm going and it will be alright."

So she trots off to find her brother. Within a moment she is back, and she is ready to go. I walk side by side with her on the sidewalk. She sings as we walk. It's mesmerizing. The birds stop and listen to her as she sings. Once she has finished she turns and says "So tell me about your family then." She links arms with me and we continue our way down the road. "Well, urm, it's Isaac's tenth birthday today. He urm, he is cute but he can be a bit full on. Don't let him scare you away."

Rebecca laughs and says "I'm sure he's not as bad as my brother. What makes it worse is that he can fight."

"Nightshade can fight, in fact I think all of my family practise hunting when no-ones around. Except mother."

"My mother always has these nightmares. Its annoying."

"My mom just cries sometimes and won't tell us why."

"Looks like we have more in common than we thought." Rebecca giggles.

Before I know it I'm home. "Just let me check it's okay that you are here first" I say as I leap through the door. "Dad, Dad!" I call.

"What?" he bellows from his study. He has mother in his arms. I probably interrupted them kissing.

"I brought Rebecca Mellark for the meal tonight." I say "Is that a problem?"

"Mellark did you say?" Dad asked, suddenly sounding very pained.

"Yeah."

There are a few minutes of silence before mother calls "Okay darling, but the first sign of any trouble and she is out okay?"

"Yes Mom"

I fetch Rebecca and lead her into the living room. I find the kids all playing the new board game that Isaac got today. I have never seen them so happy. "Everyone, this is Rebecca. She's come to stay for dinner." I say proudly.

"Hi. Can I join?" she asks Isaac.

"Sure." he shrugs. "We are playing snakes and ladders. Its new."

It's not long before we hear mother shout "KIDS, DINNER'S READY!"

So we all take our seats along our long mahogany table. I sit with Rebecca to my left, mother to my right. Isaac has Dad's seat as it's his birthday, so dad sits opposite Rebecca, next to the triplets.

"So Rebecca, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Dad asks, with the intention of being nosey.

"Dad!" I whine. He always does this. Embarrasses what little friends I have over.

"It's okay Liam. Well Mr. Hawthorne, I do a weekend shift at Father's bakery and I sketch a lot too." Rebecca replies.

"So you're a lot like your father in that respect." says Dad

"Yes, I'm not really like my mother at all. Except looks of course."

"I'm sure that you are like your mother in more ways than you know." Father answers. He eyes me when he says it though. What's going on here?

I think that I might have pulled the evening off, when Fern pipes up. "We know that Liam loves your drawings."

"What?" Rebecca scoffs.

"He put a picture you drew on his wall." Ruby confirms.

"Really?" Rebecca blushes.

"No. I mean… yes… but… no" I stutter.

"You do! It even says Rebecca on it!" Fern shouts.

"No it doesn't " I deny everything. "You twerps have been messing with my stuff!"

I didn't even realise that Isaac had left the table, but a few seconds later he walks in and says "Here it is!" He hands the picture to Father who studies it for a while then passes it to mother. They don't look impressed at all. The kids are however, laughing at me like crazy. I just want to shrivel up under the table and shut them out.

In the end I get fed up of being laughed at so I say "Rebecca, are you done? Good. Come on I'll walk you home" then I yank her out of the chair and out the door.

We walk fast, not saying a word. I wonder if she thinks I am some kind of pervert now. In the end just as we approach victors village where she lives, Rebecca says "Your family is lovely, you know."

I shrug. I'm still pretty annoyed with them for taking the Mick. "I had a really nice time." Then she reaches up and kisses me on the cheek before she runs into her house.

A kiss on the cheek. That felt good. No, it was better than good. It was great. It had made my heart melt, my face go numb. But I want more. I want to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her. I want her to be always by my side. Is it normal, to feel this way about a girl? I don't know, I've never really seriously liked anyone as much as I like Rebecca. Right now I feel on top of the world. The past few days have been mental.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I spend the next months dreaming of Rebecca, hunting for Rebecca, and of course spending time with Rebecca. One day she said to me "I wish I could hunt like you."

"So why don't I teach you?" I asked playfully.

"You would do that?" she asked excitedly. She gives me a look that I can't resist.

"Sure." I replied.

"Yay!"

"On one condition…"

"Oh."

"You have to teach me how to draw."

"Deal!" she yelled, hugging me tight.

So that was how we spent most of our summer. One day in the forest hunting, the next drawing and the last with our families. In a sort of cycle. Hunting was hard for Rebecca, because she is not really the killing type, and she couldn't use a bow and arrow to save her life. I saw some potential with her knife skills though, so I am working on that with her. She is improving. Slowly.

As for the drawing, well we do that in the library, where we can't be disturbed. Rebecca says I'm a natural, but I don't believe her. My pictures always look like puke to me.

I reach home after a library session, expecting to have leftovers for dinner and then for me to go to bed. Instead, I find my Mother and Father waiting for me, and boy do they look angry. "Sit Down Liam." Dad booms as he shuts the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I ask, beginning to get worried.

"Liam, would you mind telling me where you were all day today?" Mother quizzes.

"In the library" I shrug.

"With whom?"

"Rebecca Mellark"

Dad sighs. "Liam son, Your mother and I think that you might be spending too much time with this girl."

"Why, don't you like her? Has she done something wrong?" I ask furiously.

"Son, I had a bad experience with her parents in the past. She is an awful lot like them and I don't want the same sorts of things to happen to you."

"Dad, you barely know her! Wasn't it you who told me not to judge?!"

"Sorry Liam, but we just don't trust her."

"Mom!?" I whimper

"I agree with your father." she whispers. She hates being the bad guy.

"So you can spend one day a week with her. Any more than that and we ground you, understand?" Dad asks.

"Yes dad." I mumble.

"Good"

I walk up the stairs and process what just happened. What did Father mean when he said that he had a 'bad experience' with the Mellarks? "Oh and son" Dad calls when I reach the top of the stairs "If I find out that there is any kind of romantic relationship between you and Miss Mellark, you will be grounded until you are forty, got it?" MY DREAMS HAVE JUST BEEN CRUSHED BY MY OWN FATHER! "Yes Dad." I grumble as I stomp into my bed.

Isaac is fast asleep. That's good because I don't think I can handle his babbling right now. Poor Rebecca. She won't understand why I'm not hanging out with her anymore. I don't think I can tell her, no, it would make her hate my family and they are only trying to protect me. A single tear flows down my cheek. No Liam, suck it up. Hawthornes don't cry. You are strong, you can think of a way to solve this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I do not own the Hunger games or the conversation that Liam and Rebecca have towards the end of the chapter. **

**Please review!**

**P.S. If you review, be specific! Don't just write "YES!" Or "NOOOOO!"**

* * *

Chapter five

I have looked for Rebecca everywhere; she has completely disappeared. I am now on my way to her house to try to find out what happened to her. I hope to God that she is okay. I speed walk around the corners and push my way through the bustle of tourists that usually hang around Victors Village. I really don't know why anyone would want to wait around here, other than to see the old buildings. Maybe there is more to life here than meets the eye.

I walk straight up to the front door of the Mellarks and knock on it as hard as I can. I don't get a reply. "Hello?" I call, hoping someone is there. "Anyone?" I wait a few more minutes and I am about to give up, when I hear movement on the other side of the thick wooden door. It swung open violently and a women shrieks "What do you want?!" I was very taken aback by Mrs Mellarks attitude. She is normally quite polite around me. "I just wanted to know if Rebecca is alright." I said "I haven't seen her in ages."

Mrs Mellark goes red in the face all of a sudden and snaps at me "Rebecca is very ill. No visitors aloud. If you know what's best for you, you will leave her alone!"

Then she slams the door in my face, and I am alone once again. Have I done something wrong?

* * *

Over the past few weeks Rebecca has been 'ill'. I know it's a lie. Katniss Mellark is clearly trying to keep us apart. I couldn't hate her more right now. I went to victors village nearly everyday to try to see Rebecca. I would always be turned away and shouted at. I wrote letters to Rebecca in the end, unable to talk to her face to face. I even sent her flowers a couple of times, but I needed to know what was going on so I hid in the little hedge that sat outside the Mellarks kitchen window. When I looked inside I saw Mrs. Mellark burn the letters and bleach the flowers.

I was devastated. All of my hard work was being murdered in front of my eyes. I ran home crying, but I didn't give up trying to contact Rebecca. I hoped that Mrs. Mellark would give in, let Rebecca out again and let us be happy, but no. Things haven't changed. I still haven't spoken to her, but I have a plan.

I walk up to the garden wall at Rebecca's house. Its low enough for me to climb over it with ease, so I head straight for a good spot by Rebecca's window. It's about 10pm, so I'm hoping that the Mellarks will be winding down now, that they won't notice me. I force my rough hands into my pocket and pick out the first pebble, and I chuck it at the window.

Rebecca does not respond, so I take a second pebble and throw it a little harder. Just as I let go of the third pebble, Rebecca appears on her balcony, but the timing is so bad that my pebble hits her right on the forehead. "Oww!" she shouts. "Liam, what the hell are you doing? I'm grounded!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! They will hear you.!" I growl from below her.

"I hope they do Liam! You hit me in the face with a rock!"

"Well, a pebble." I correct. Rebecca goes red and opens her mouth as if to shout for her mother or father. "Anyway, I'm here to rescue you." I interrupt. She shuts her mouth then and gives me a perplexed look.

"Go get your hunting gear on and come back with a knife."

Rebecca nods and disappears back into her room.

I take the opportunity to inspect the grounds. The garden is beautiful. The whole place is lined with big sandy walls with ivy climbing up them, and there are rows of many flowers, mainly rue and primroses. There is a huge pond with a fountain in the centre. It's a mockingjay shaped fountain. It goes with the sparkling water perfectly, like a painting of a night scene.

"Now what?" Rebecca asks from the balcony.

"Climb on the barrier." I order

"I'll fall. Liam, I'm on the third floor."

"Just trust me."

"If you say so…" then she carefully balances her nimble body on the barrier and calls "Now what?"

"Jump."

"What? Are you crazy?" Rebecca moans.

"Trust me!"

"No way Liam. I don't want to end up in a hospital."

"Rebecca…please."

"Fine." Rebecca then closes her eyes and whispers "Goodbye world." and jumps towards the earth. I just have enough time to move between her and he ground, and I catch her in my arms. She squeals when she feels the impact , but as soon as she opens her eyes she sees that we are both okay.

"That was probably the most stupid thing that I have ever done." Rebecca declares.

"Yeah, didn't feel good?" I grin.

"So what now big man?" Rebecca teases, getting up and off of me.

"We get out of here before your folks find out you're gone."

"The forest?" she asks.

"You read my mind." I chuckle. Rebecca sure knows how to make me laugh, but I have learnt from this break out that Rebecca doesn't trust me like I trust her.

We head across the deserted town towards the usual gap in the fence. It's very different in the woods at night, so I grab my bow and I turn to Rebecca. "Want to go swimming?" I ask playfully.

"It's dark Liam. Can we swim in the dark?" she replies sceptically.

"You can if you're good enough. Besides, there is a lot of moonlight out tonight."

"Ok then. Lets go swimming."

I lead Rebecca through the forest trail that I know by heart. Rebecca must have been here before too because there is no coastline in District twelve and there aren't any pools here yet. The lake is the only place where anyone can swim, so not many of the people here can do it.

As soon as I catch a glimpse of the sparkly water, I shout "Race you!" and sprint off, only to cannon ball into the glistening, cool water. Rebecca doesn't jump in like I do. Instead she stands at the edge of the water and she stares at me. "I don't have a swim suit!" she exclaims.

"So?"

"So I don't want to get all wet."

I simply can't tolerate any party pooping behaviour. So I swim towards her and pull her into the water. Rebecca screams, and splashes around a bit before she shouts "Why Liam, Why?!"

"If you didn't come swimming you wouldn't be able to get to my special place." I tease.

"What special place?"

"You clearly aren't interested." I love messing around with Rebecca sometimes.

"Tell me!"

"Why don't I show you?" I ask.

I begin swimming to the opposite side of the lake, and Rebecca is behind me all the way. I haul her up on the other bank and I lead her to a beautiful clearing filled with daisies. This is the only clearing that I have been to where you can actually see the stars. The trees are quite far apart.

I sit down on top of the daisies and grab the back pack that I hid there earlier in the day.

"Good thing I came prepared." I say as I throw Rebecca a towel.

"Yeah." she replies quietly

I wrap the other towel around myself, and pull out the sandwiches I made earlier.

"Squirrel sandwich?" I kindly offer.

"Why of course!" Rebecca says mocking the Capitol accent.

We eat the food slowly, savouring every bite and looking up to the stars. The wind shakes the leaves on the trees and creates a soothing melody for me. The anthem of my kingdom.

When I finally pluck up the courage I say "So where have you been all this time then?"

"I told you. I was grounded." she replies bluntly.

"For three weeks?" I ask in disbelief.

"Sadly yes. Mother said that you were a bad influence on me. She said that I was grounded until you gave up trying to see me. But you didn't give up, so I have been inside all this time."

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Rebecca asks as I sit beside her. She buries her head into my shoulder.

"For keeping you indoors for that long." I sigh.

"Don't be. I just wish that people would let us be."

"My family aren't very happy about all this either." I say, getting depressed. "There is something they're not telling us." We sit there for a while, overlooking the water. I can't help but think that it would be better if we just stayed here. If we lived off the land.

"We could do it you know." I say softly. "Take off, live in the woods. We could be happy Rebecca."

"They'd catch us." Rebecca sighs.

"Maybe not." I protest.

"We wouldn't make it five miles."

"No, I'd get five miles, and I'd go that way." I point in the opposite direction to the lake. "I've never been further than here." I whisper.

Rebecca yawns and I can see that we are both getting tired, so I lay down on the towel and pull Rebecca down with me. We lay side by side until we drift of into a pleasant slumber, and my dreams are so much sweeter with someone by my side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I do not own the hunger games!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

I wake to the sweltering August heat and the sound of Rebecca's faint singing.

"Morning sleeping beauty." she calls when she realises that I'm awake.

"Morning.." I mumble.

"You're not much of a morning person are you Hawthorne?" Rebecca jokes.

"Nope. What's the time?"

"About 10ish I think."

"What!?" I yell "You didn't think to wake me?!"

"Well you look cute when you're dreaming so…" I really can't stay mad at Rebecca after she makes a comment like that.

"Okay, we should get back then." I say heading to the lake. I have clothes hidden all around this lake, because we regularly go swimming in our clothes. I unbutton my shirt and take off my trousers. "Pretend I'm wearing trunks." I say as I hide the clothes under some tree roots.

"They are going to kill us when they find out what we did." Rebecca adds.

We plunge into the water like otters, and the water is lovely and warm today. It's calm too, so Rebecca and I glide through the water at speed, reaching the other side in no time.

I run up the bank and pull the backpack containing my families clothes. "So this is what you do, hide random backpacks around the place?" Rebecca asks, clearly puzzled. "Well, us Hawthornes are constantly getting into trouble out here in the woods, so Father thinks it's best to have a lot of supplies hidden around. We use the lake the most because it's a landmark of the woods."

I pull a pair of jeans and a shirt out of the bag for myself, and I take out an old blue dress for Rebecca.

"It's one of my moms. I'm sure she won't mind." I say as I toss her the dress.

"Ok, but don't watch me." Rebecca giggles as she walks down to the lake to change. I don't want to upset her so I face the other way, into the forest, but I have to admit that I want to look.

As soon as Rebecca is ready she takes my arm again and we start to walk. "Let's not go to fast." Rebecca says quietly. "I want to enjoy my last moments of freedom." So we amble the rest of the way, occasionally stopping to admire some animals or beautiful looking plants.

Rebecca starts to sing when we are closer to the fence. It's a song we learned in school but I don't pay much attention to music lessons. They don't have any place in my future.

"Down, Down, Down in the valley, you must not rest tonight.

For a few days from now in the valley, there will be an awful sight.

The boy with the snares shall be watching, as the mockingjay takes her flight,

And Down, Down, Down in the valley, we will put up a fight.

They will come for us it's true,

But the boy with the snares shall rescue you,

When the fire rains from the sky,

We will be safe you and I.

Down, Down, Down in the Valley, we shall meet by the lake.

To mess with the boy with the snares at this hour, would be a big mistake.

We shall fight to the bitter end, until our foes they break.

So Down, Down, Down in the valley, a new future we will make."

The birds stopped to listen again. I was amazed and the lyrics echoed in my mind. "That's an amazing song." Is all I can think to say.

"Thank you Liam. It's about the last rebellion. We studied it at school don't you remember?" Rebecca asks. "No, I really don't remember." I say with a laugh. "Who are the boy with the snares and the mockingjay?"

"I have no idea." Rebecca replies.

"The Snare boy sounds really cool." I say playfully.

We reach the gap in the fence and walk through to the meadow. It's a Saturday so I would expect it to be full of children at this hour, but it's completely deserted. "Shall we go to the hob?" I ask Rebecca.

"Sure."

The hob is the market that sells just about everything anyone could ever want. Dad said that it used to be illegal in his day, but now the rules have changed. It's in the north of our town, in a warehouse.

As soon as we enter the hob, we realise that it's deserted too. There isn't any point in us sticking around here, so we head to the high street. Again, every shop is empty. We come to the bakery and we bang on the doors and windows, but we don't get a response. Things are getting scary.

"Liam, I'm scared now. Where is everyone?" Rebecca whispers. Even though we are now completely alone, we still feel watched. "I don't know. I just don't know." I reply. At that moment we hear a noise coming from down the street. It's the screech of a rusty-hinged door. Both Rebecca and I sprint towards it, only to discover the butchers son emerging from his dad's shop.

"Greg!" Rebecca shouts as she runs towards him and throws her arms around him. I like Greg, he is one of my only true friends. He is a smart, funny and daring guy. He has black hair and brown eyes, as well as black skin, so he does not really look like the rest of the locals. I'm sure that he would have better friends than me, maybe even a girlfriend, if he didn't constantly wear his blood stained apron. That scares everyone away except me, because I have already seen more blood than most of the kids around here will ever see in their lives.

"What's up, Baker?" He says to Rebecca. I assume that's a high street thing.

"I could ask you the same question, Butcher. Where is everyone?" She asks.

"Everyone went to the justice building, to the square." Greg says matter-of-factly.

"Why" I ask.

"I have no idea man. There was a load of rumours going round this morning, so they're setting up the projector so we can all see the news."

"It must be big news then." Rebecca sighs.

"And probably bad news." I say.

"Your telling me." Greg says as we set off towards the square.

The square is filled with the gossiping crowds, more than I have seen here in my life. I wade my way through the people with Greg and Rebecca either side of me. I soon find my family, who are near enough in the middle of the crowds watching the big screen. Greg stays by me but Rebecca has to find her own family. "See you guys later." she says as she is absorbed by the crowd.

"Liam, how nice of you to join us." Dad says.

"I'm sorry Dad, I …" I try to make an excuse for what I did but I cannot, for I am interrupted by the news reporter.

"We will now hand over to Vice President Clayton." The Capitol woman says into her microphone. The whole crowd suddenly becomes silent, which feels really creepy.

I watch as an elderly man with a white beard appears on a podium. I watched Dad's face twist and his fists clench when he saw him. "Snow." He muttered under his breath. Mother heard him to though, and she replied. "No honey, that's Clayton. They do look similar…"

Clayton cleared his throat and began to speak into the microphone.

"As you know, at around 7:02 this morning, there was an explosion at President Paylor's house of residents. Our rescue team have worked tirelessly to locate the President, however, I can no confirm, that at around 9:34, the Presidents body was recovered. After many attempts to resuscitate our leader, it was decided that Paylor should be pronounced dead."

The crowd erupted into whispers at this point, but everyone still wanted to know what was going to happen from now on.

The Vice President continued "This is believed to be the work of some terrorists who disliked the way that we were running things. They wanted things to go back to how they were when Snow was in charge. A message was sent to our government earlier, from these terrorists, saying that they would not rest until everyone who took part in the last rebellion paid for what they have done. Starting with Katniss Everdeen."

The whispers started again, but all I could think of was who Katniss Everdeen is. I knew Katniss Mellark, but they weren't the same, were they?

"To prevent such atrocities from happening, I will now assume control of this government. I have granted myself emergency powers to help find the terrorists, and clean up the mess that Paylor has made of this once great country. My first order is that everyone famous for rebellion work is evacuated with their families to a safe house. You know who you are. That is all. Clayton out."

Then the projector went blank and the crowds became loud and fearful. Everyone was afraid and no one could stand still.

Mother turns to Dad and shouts. "Gale, We have to get out of here. Gale!"

Father says "Calm yourself Emiline. Things will be okay." Then he lifts Isaac onto his shoulders and begins to run back out towards the country. "Come on kids!" he roars as he disappears into the panicked crowd.

Not wanting to get lost, I lift Ruby up into a piggy back, and grab Fern's hand. Then we run home as fast as it is possible when you have a twelve-year-old on your back. Only To find Father talking to the big army men again.

"Just be careful Mr. Hawthorne. We have been investigating the government for some time, and we have reason to suspect that a terrorist is operating within their ranks. There is no telling what they are capable of." One of the men says.

"I think I have to do what is best for my family." Father responds. "Evacuation seems the best option now."

I thought that only famous people got evacuated. WAIT, IS DAD FAMOUS?! HOW COULD HE KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM ME? HOW COULD HE NOT TELL ME HE WAS IN THE REBELLION?! Questions fill my head, and the hurt is taking over. Cool it Liam, He was only doing what was best for you.

"Kids go and fill up a back pack each. You can't take anything other than what you can fit in there." Mother says, flying indoors. We all follow, including Greg, who I thought had disappeared.

I pull out my back pack. Its bigger than it looks, but as I'm under pressure I have no clue as to what to put in it. "Any ideas?" I ask Greg.

"Pyjamas." He says "Toothbrush."

I follow his exact instructions, and thinking that I might get into all sorts of trouble whilst I am away, I choose to throw in a pack of energy bars, a bottle of water, and an army knife. It's a special knife that's handle is made from a special plastic that makes the metal inside undetectable. One of Dad's friends called Beetee invented it.

I throw some underwear in my bag and a compass, as well as the drawing of a peacock. For all I know I may never see Rebecca again. It would be nice to have something to remember her by.

I decide to wear my best clothes and fingerless gloves, but I am overwhelmed by the feeling that something terrible is about to happen to the people of District 12. My fingers are shaking and my forehead is sweating like crazy.

"Liam, should I bring Francesca or Guido? They are both great teddies." Isaac asks "I only have room for one." I stare at the bears, and I have an idea. Isaac is a genius.

"Take Guido, let Greg look after Frannie." I smile "She will be okay." Isaac nods and hands the teddy to Greg and then races down the stares to join the others.

"You take care man." Greg says, pulling me into one of his man-hugs.

"Will do Greg." I whisper. "Just do me one last favour."

"Whatever you say dude."

"In the back of the teddy, there is a slit. In that slit is Isaac's map of the forest. On that map there are two crosses. The red cross shows our weapon store, I want you to fill it with supplies of your own. The blue cross shows the lake. If anything happens here whilst we're gone, anything at all, I want you to take as many people as you can and take them to the lake. That way you will be safe and have supplies."

"Okay."

So a walk down the stairs with Greg, though I have just given him a task that will put him I great danger. I guess that part of my inspiration for the escape plan came from Rebecca's song.

Mom and the others wait outside, whilst Father talks with Greg's Dad about some paperwork that he's going to look after. Then they say their goodbyes and then we all head off to the train station.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

Author's note: Okay this is a very short chapter, but i promise that the next few get interesting and longer. Please Review!

* * *

On the platform, my mind keeps going to Rebecca. Lord knows how much trouble she is going to get into because of last nights little stunt, and to make it worse, I may never see her again.

I was expecting more people to be evacuated than this. Old Haymitch is being evacuated with us, and Aunt Posy with baby Primrose have come to see us off. "Vick couldn't make it." She says, clinging on to her baby even tighter "But he sends his regards." Dad hugs Posy and kisses the baby on the head, so the rest of us do the same.

Then the Mellarks arrive on the platform too. I swear My heart stopped beating. Rebecca. Oh no, Rebecca can't be in any danger. Katniss Mellark IS Katniss Everdeen. Why have our parents kept all these secrets from us? We know now that they are famous for rebellion work. What else are they keeping from us?

Rebecca gives me a little wave, but her eyes give a sad vibe. I feel the tension between The Mellarks and us Hawthornes as soon as they come along side us. Katniss stares at me, Dad stares at Katniss, Peeta stares at Dad, Mum stares at Peeta, it's continuous.

"Whoa sweetheart, you need to lighten up. Your scaring me with your death stare." Haymitch slurs at Mrs. Mellark. He has been drinking again I guess. "All aboard!"

We hurry onto our train, being sure to take separate carriages for each family. We wouldn't want a fight to break out now, would we? We take the front 2 carriages, whilst Haymitch and the Mellarks take the back 2.

I sit on my own in a carriage, taking in my surroundings. There is a chandelier, a buffet, a bedroom, a bathroom with a hot tub type bath thingy, I don't think that I have seen this much luxury in my lifetime! I find myself gazing out of the window, watching District twelve disappear and taking the sights of eleven in. Soon I am cocooned in my thoughts. I feel betrayed. I feel worried. I feel relieved. I feel happy to be having an adventure for once. But I don't think that you're meant to feel them all at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Please note: I do not own the hunger games.

I AM GOING TO START TO INTRODUCE OTHER TRIBUTES AND THEIR KIDS IN SOON. FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY, FINNCK JR IS THE SAME AGE AS THE OTHERS, THIS STORY IS SET 19 years AFTER THE REBELLION.

* * *

_Screams are all around me, covering district twelve. Fire is raining down and trapping innocent families, and peacekeepers are beating anyone they can find. I fight them, with all my might, but it__'__s clear we are going to lose. Greg fights alongside me, and another boy, who I don__'__t recognise, has my other side. He holds an axe, and jokes as he cuts into the lines of peacekeepers, but he is not paying full attention. Within a few seconds he has been captured by the advancing enemy, revealing a row of young girls that are also on our side. I barely recognise anyone, except my sisters and Rebecca._

_I hear a piercing yell, and I spin round to see Greg fall down with a knife in his shoulder. Then I hear another scream but this time it__'__s Ruby, and she has a trident going straight through her heart. My baby sister, dead. I try to reach my other siblings, and Rebecca of course, but before they can a fire bomb explodes and kills them all. I stand alone, in the ashes, unable to cry. I feel like a monster. Then, in the smoke of what used to be the lines of peacekeepers, a small girl emerges. She only looks about twelve or thirteen, and she has two blonde plaits tumbling down either side of her face._

_She smiles at me and then pulls me into a hug, and says __"__This is not your fault, just as it wasn't __Gale__'__s fault all those years ago. You can stop this from happening again. You just have to find Rory.__"_

I wake up with a jolt. I am sweating like mad and I am still shaking. Dad seems to have moved the others into my carriage and sits on the opposite side of the table to me. The kids are sitting further down the place, and are reading with mother. "Dad." I say, trying to regain composure. "You've moved."

"Yeah, we just entered district seven and some other people a getting on, so we thought we would join you. Did you have a nightmare?" Father asks.

"I suppose.." I mumble, wiping my face with a napkin.

"Want to share?" Dad whispers "I won't tell."

So I tell him everything. About the battle, about the deaths, and about the little blonde girl and what she said. Dad looks very disturbed by my nightmare. "Dad…." I say "Are you okay?"

He looks out the window at the condensation that has gathered there.

"Son. I think you're old enough now to know the story of the second rebellion." He says. I am quite shocked by this. I have wanted to know what was going on for so long.

"When I was your age, life was very hard. My Father died in a mine explosion and I had to take his place as the provider for the family. It was really hard for a teenager to feed a family of five in those days, so I would often hunt illegally in the woods and trade my meat at the hob."

"Hunting was illegal?" I ask

"Yes. You see, back then the capitol controlled the districts. They wanted everyone to stay in a certain area, so they put up electric fences to keep people in. It never stopped me though." Well, that explains the fence thing.

"One day, whilst I was in the forest, I met then Katniss Everdeen. I thought she had been stealing from my traps you see. We got talking, and found out that we had an awful lot in common. Her Father had died in the blast too, so she also had to provide. Katniss was a great archer. She had learnt her skills from her Dad like me. We soon started working together and found that we were stronger as a team and could catch more prey. We were happy as best friends for many years, but I soon found myself falling for her."

"So you loved Mrs. Mellark?" I asked, very confused.

"At the time, yes." Dad said, keeping calm. That still doesn't explain much though.

"The capitol only ruled by fear and terror. Nothing matched my hatred for them. They organised a pageant known as the hunger games to keep us all in check."

"What was the hunger games?" I asked like a child who was engrossed in their parents bedtime story.

"Every year, from every district, a boy and a girl between the ages of 12 and 18 would be chosen to fight to the death on national TV."

I gasped. That's horrific. Where is this story going? Dad wasn't chosen was he?

"If some people wanted, they could put their name into the draw more times for more food. Katniss and I did this, and refused to let our siblings do the same. My brother was only in once and so was Katniss' sister, Primrose."

Primrose. The same name as my cousin. "Okay, I get it."

"When it came to the reaping as it was known, Primrose was chosen. I couldn't believe it, and neither could Katniss. But Katniss couldn't let her sister die, just like you wouldn't let yours die." Dad continued. "So Katniss volunteered to take Prim's place. The boy from the district was none other than Peeta Mellark."

"Rebecca's Mom and Dad?" I asked

"The very same." Dad replied.

"They went into the arena, and they captured the nation's hearts. They wore clothes that made the look like they were on fire and got high training scores. But then in the interview Peeta said he loved Katniss, which really hurt me.

During the games, Katniss made allies with a little girl called Rue. She was killed, but Katniss sang to her as she died, and covered her in flowers. That sparked a rebellion in eleven. The capitol was not pleased with her, but Haymitch managed to get them to change the rules so that both tributes from a district could win. When it came to the end, Katniss and Peeta were left and they changed the rules. They said that there could only be one winner. So Katniss and Peeta chose to commit suicide rather than be without each other."

This is an awful lot for my tiny brain to take in at once.

"Before they could do that, the capitol stopped them, but they wanted to make Katniss pay." Father finished his story, about how Katniss messed with his head, about how he saved half of District twelve, about how he designed bombs and weapons for the rebellion, and about how Katniss blamed him for the loss of his sister. By the time Dad had finished, we were in the capitol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please note: I do not own The Hunger Games!**

**Please Tell Me What You Think! **

* * *

Chapter 9

We got of the train at some military base in the Capitol. I could tell that we were engrossed in our story because we must have travelled around the whole of Panem. There are loads more people who got off the train here than who got on at district twelve.

"Miss me gorgeous?" A women asked Dad as she crept up behind him.

"Johanna!" Dad yelled excitedly, pulling her into a hug. "It's been years!"

"I know. I see you've been busy." She says, pointing at us.

"Oh yes, this is my wife Emiline and my kids, Liam, Nightshade, Ruby, Fern and Isaac."

"Pleasure's all mine. I left my kids with the Odairs. They really hit it off."

Father began talking with Johanna and peacekeepers came and ushered us into a lift. It took four trips to get everyone underground, because there were so many of us. There was still a lot of tension between all the families though. "Welcome, Welcome." A chirpy capitol woman said as were led into a room with rows of chairs lined up facing the front. "I'm sure you all know why you're here, but we have an extra-special announcement to make. Give Rocco a big hand!" Nobody clapped, but Dad shuffled in his seat.

The man said "We understand that you want what is best for your families, but the government believes that your children might be safer elsewhere. You pose too big a target for them."

"What exactly are you saying?" Johanna shouted at him.

"I am saying that your children are going to be transported to a secure base on the outskirts of Panem." He boomed.

The room then erupted in to the yells of angry parents, which I found hilarious. I scanned the crowd for Rebecca, and she was giggling too. "SILENCE!" Rocco screamed into his microphone. "I'm afraid this was ordered by Clayton himself."

"I don't care who blooming well ordered it!" Father yelled "You are not taking my kids from me!"

"Sir, this was done with the best intentions."

"I said no!"

"Everybody listen to Gale" Katniss interrupted. "We all know how much he cares for children's safety." That was a reference to her sister's death I think.

"That was Low Katniss." Johanna shouted, jumping from her chair. "I don't want them to take my babies either."

"Mom!" Wailed a girl's voice.

"Typical of you to take the good-looking Guy's side Johanna." Katniss jeered.

Johanna looked ready to explode, but Dad put her hand on her shoulder and told her that Katniss was right. "We just have to let them go. And Katniss, I have said I'm sorry a million times, just be the bigger person for once." Katniss sulked and looked like she was about to cry. She could be a bitch sometimes.

"Then it's settled." The woman sang again. "The hovercraft shall leave tomorrow morning."

So our rowdy crowds are all being taken to different rooms, or bunkers, because that is what they resemble most.

We eat along a long table. I have nothing to say, and for once, neither do the kids. Mom says "Now, all of you children be good whilst you are away. Look after each other, and don't fight with the other children."

"Mom, are we going to be okay?" Ruby asks quietly "This seems really serious."

"You'll be fine Ruby." Dad interrupts. " You have Liam to look after you." Dad looks at me proudly and says "He's just like his Father you know."

We continue to eat our supper, when Dad says "Don't think we've forgotten about your exploits young man." What a time for him to bring that back up. Truthfully, I had forgotten about it myself until now. "Dad, I wouldn't have done anything if it wasn't for Katniss. She told me Rebecca was ill, but she wasn't. I brought her flowers and wrote get-well soon letters but Katniss destroyed them. Katniss was keeping Rebecca grounded for as long as I went to see her, Dad. Said I was a bad influence. I had to sneak Rebecca out."

"How dare she say my boy is a bad influence? Her girl's the problem, that's who." He roars.

"Father, there is nothing wrong with Rebecca!" I protest.

"Liam, She is exactly like her Mother. She will hurt you."

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." I say.

We sit in silence for the rest of the meal. I made it awkward.


	10. Chapter 10

Please note: I do not own the Hunger Games Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Make sure you look out for the younger kids" Mother says in our bedroom later. "They will be really scared without their parents." She tucks Ruby into bed and kisses her lightly on the forehead before moving on to Nightshade. "How do you mean look out for them?" Fern asks.

"I don't know. Tell them a story, sing them a song."

"We don't know any good songs." Isaac frowns.

"Liam does." Nightshade adds "He hums in the forest all the time." Dad creeps in the door way and smiles at us all. "I know a couple of songs." I say, smugly.

"Could you sing for us Liam?" Ruby yawns. "Please?"

"Okay. Here goes." I reply.

"Down, Down, Down in the valley, You must not rest tonight.

For a few days time in the valley, there will be an awful sight.

The boy with the snares shall be watching, as the Mockingjay takes her flight

And Down, Down, Down in the valley, we shall put up a fight.

They will come for us it's true,

But the boy with the snares shall rescue you,

When the fire rains from the sky,

We will be safe you and I.

Down, Down, Down in the Valley, we shall meet by the lake.

To mess with the boy with the snares at this hour, would be a big mistake.

We shall fight to the bitter end, until our foes they break.

So Down, Down, Down in the valley, a new future we will make."

The kids are all asleep now. Funny, I never thought of that song as a lullaby. I look across at mother, tears are streaming down her face. Dad storms out of the room and slams the door behind him. "That was beautiful son." Mother whispers. "You have a great singing voice."

"So what's up with Dad?" I ask, confused.

"Don't you see son? That song is about your Father. The boy with the snares is your Dad. That song is about him rescuing some of District Twelve from the Capitol's fire bombs."

That makes sense. The schools are forbidden to teach about that chapter of our history, so they teach us the songs and hope that we are clever enough to work it out ourselves. That's genius. I am very tired. It's nearly 3 in the morning, and I have to be on a hovercraft at 8. I sulk off to my bed, and have the worst nights sleep I've ever had.


End file.
